Beautiful Dream
by A-Rose-Wilts-An-Angel-Falls
Summary: What happens when a Naruto fan suddenly ends up in the anime itself? Oh, how many things will change. ; Later SasuNaru. You've been warned.
1. Explain It To Me

**Disclaimer Shit. -There it is. Obvioulsy, I own NOTHING. I am on FANFICTION. So yeah.**

**Btw, I made this up randomly one night, I don't write like this often so it might not be that good, heads up.**

**Ah, and one more little annoyance before you start reading... The characters might get a little OOC... yeah well I did say it was Fanfiction.**

* * *

There are certain lengths that anime fans go to to reach their desires... How ever,,,maybe this took it too far?

"You're not a ninja!" Shit, I've definately been found out.

I'm certainly surrounded by a team of Jounin who I'd cleverly escaped till now by sheer simpleness.

I'm only an obsessed Naruto fan..How did I even get here? Ah right.. maybe it was when I was having a massive go at the in-animate T.V. screen, because that _asshole_was getting close to leaving Konoha, yes I have watched the anime many times before, when I tripped over the loose rug and went head first? Well.. There was no other unusual thing that occurred that day..

Anyway, I'll fill you up to now.

My eyes fluttered open in a daze. I hurriedly sat up in fear of what happened to my T.V... only to discover it wasn't there and that I wasn't in my livingroom anymore surrounded by my loving, caring family... Sweet.

But where the fuck was I? Why did every thing seem so... anime-ish?

"Miss, are you okay?" Ah, this familiar sound.. this.. really familiar but unusual sound.. Why did it sound like Naruto?

When I was completely sat up I blinked a couple times. Only then did I realise my head was thumping itself a grave. I massaged my temples as if that would make my headache magically disappear. Closing my eyes I found more peace.

However I had forgotten about the voice until they asked they repeated the question again.

"Are you okay?"

I opened one eye lid, hoping that it would hurt less with half the vision. Naruto. Standing right there... right in front of me... holding a hand out to me to help me up. Both my eyes shot open.. pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, containing every urge to jump him.

I took his hand, as he lifted me up, the amazing world that I was thrown into spun around. I was in the forest.

"Did you fall out of the trees?" He asked.

"Erm.. yeah." I lied again.

What else could I say? No, I came from another world that's way more realistic where instead of being able to jump ten times our height and attack people with fire that comes out of our mouths and what not we have guns. However in this world you are merely a cartoon at which I watch everyday? ..Yeah because that _doesn't_ make me sound crazy.

"You should be more careful," He said and smiled.

My self control quickly fading... but he started walking away...

"Wait!" I called suddenly, surprising Naruto and myself.

"Do you need help with something?" He questioned; his eyes clearly showing he was confused.

"Ah.. would you.. show me around?" I asked.

The first thing that came to mind, but let's face it.. as a Naru-tard I knew exactly where the important things were.

"Sure thing, datte-bayo!" He said, cheerfully... and by that I mean 'loudly'.

But still.. adorably cute. I giggled.

He grinned again, but this was just plain _sneaky_.

He grabbed and pulled me onto his back where he started jumping around in the trees and the Konoha buildings.

Although I have to admit that it's much prettier when you experience such a drawing from a delusion than from a T.V. screen,

Before I knew it, I had spent the entire afternoon with Naruto, getting dirty looks from some of the villagers to which I replied nice that they could "Shove it." and then they left us alone. Until then I hadn't realised that the darkness started to set in.. I had no where to stay,

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" He asked, a sad facial expression placed on his face that almost made me cry myself.

"I don't have a home.." I admitted. Well.. not in this world anyway.. and not a family either. Suddenly tears welded up in the corner of my eyes. Argh! Calm down, they're still alive! I just don't know when I can see them again.

"What about you're family?" He pushed on, more curious as to where I came from.

"I.. don't know where they are." I replied.

He gasped before quickly apologizing. I smiled at him, telling him not to worry.

And that was when I got the invite to stay around his for a while... The best possible thing that has ever happened to me since my mum and dad decided to mix their D.N.A and make me.

* * *

**Ah the first short chapter, it would have been longer but my Dad insisted that if I hadn't come off that a certain someone should be expecting groudings. Lol.**

**I'm not asking nor demanding for reviews but that would be nice, you know like _constructive criticism _would be appreicated. Or anything else for that matter.**

**Much love.**


	2. Not There Yet

**I almost forgot, I meant to dedicate this story to my best friend, Katie. If it were not for her, I wouldn't have bothered.**

**Oh and apologises for any typos and stuffs.**

* * *

I woke up the next day, expecting that yesterday was a dream.. an amazingly beautiful dream.

I scratched the back of my head, placed my hand over my mouth as I yawned. Opening my eyes ever so slowly so that I wouldn't be completely blinded by the sunshine that shown through the window.. which I noted was open.

"Morning Brooke-chan!" Rang through my ears.

"Ah, good morning, Naruto-kun." I replied to the voice.

...Naruto-kun?

I jumped out of bed and fell on the floor, my heart racing so quickly I thought I would have a heart attack and as I'm trying to pull myself together, I'm not used to wake up calls from my favourite anime characters, I can hear him across the bed laughing at me.

"You're in for it now, Naruto!" I shouted, jumping back onto the bed and running across it to 'playfully' attack him.

However, as I remember from my world, I was quite clumsy and this fooling about cost me to trip over my own feet. And as I realised Naruto wasn't much better than me because he dove in to catch me and ended up falling on me.

He laughed at me yet again but apologised quickly, I wouldn't take it.. unless he treated me to breakfast. Lucky for me his little frog wallet was full.. Unlucky for me.. the only place that we both knew was Ichiraku Ramen.

Yuuuuuuuuuuum, ramen for breakfast. Certainly not what I was used to in England.

Thinking that... another thought crossed my mind; It was fortunate that I ended up in the english dubbed Naruto or I would be fucked.

While eating the Ichiraku special of the day, I had 'met' Sakura. Now I'll be totally honest... I didn't really like her. The way she treated Naruto really pissed me off. Maybe that's something I can change while I'm here.

"Naruto!" She called running over.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied, smiling at her.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget we had a mission today? I swear you are totally useless." She sighed, taking his hand and dragging him off the stool and away from me.

"But Sakura-chan!" He whined.

"No buts Naruto!" She shouted.

"Brooke-chan! She's going to be with us today!" He said, pointing at me.

Jesus. H. Christ. Today was going to be one hell of a long day.

Sakura looked at my direction, a quick glare- I noticed, and gasped before letting go of Naruto and running over to me instead.

She grabbed my hand, making the chopstick in my hand fall.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you!" She said and smiled, but her overall facial expression wasn't friendly, did she think I was another opponent after Sasuke? Ahahha, yeah fucking right. That bastards gay.

"I know who you are." I replied to her and pulled my hand away from her, not that it was any business of hers who I was.

Naruto, cutting the tension, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of shop. Sakura followed but didn't say anything.

We met up with Sasuke, who was leaning against a post at the bridge.

Sakura ran past me, nudging me, and up to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun~ Good morning! Want to go on a date later?" She asked.

He answered her in silence.

I leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Because he's gay." Naruto burst out in laughter. However I had not realised until then that I wasn't very good at whispering either.

"What?" He shouted.

Wow. That's the first 'uncool' thing I've seen him do.

"I said; You. Are. Gay." I replied, saying the words very slowly so that he could understand them.

"I am not gay." He said, giving me the possibly worst glare he had.

"Then explain to me why a guy who is completely surrounded by girls 24/7 ignores them? In fact the ONLY person I think that you've ever noticed is Naruto." I said.

Sasuke went red. Naruto went red. Sakura practically fainted. I lol'd.

"I am not in love with that idiot." He stated calmly.

"I never said that you were." I countered.

"Whoa, creepy." Naruto said and we started laughing again.

Sasuke walked back to his post.

Sakura on the other hand stood right in front of me. Her finger rudely pointing in my chest.

"You have no right to speak to Sasuke-kun like that! He is not gay! He is straight, completely straight! Why would he fall in love with Naruto anyway, I mean get real! And what is your problem with me anyway? You have been really ungrateful since I first met you!" She screamed.

Ah, how I loved to argue with bitches.

"First of all, I have every right in this fucking world. I can speak to anyone I want, however I want. In my opinion Sasuke is and forever will be gay, I don't really care if you think he's straight. What the fuck do you mean, 'get real'? Naruto is an amazing person, who deserves a lot better than you. Me ungrateful? Excuse me... but erm, you were the one who called Naruto useless and glared at me. What exactly have you done that I should be grateful about? So far, you've been a total headache." I said.

Before Sakura could reply again or Sasuke could scowl, Kakashi had appeared in a cloud of smoke, with some lame excuse for being late.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life."

Now.. where did I hear that from? Aha.

Kakashi then looked at us four, like something was different.

"And who are you?" He asked, smiling through his mask.

"Just what I was wondering." Grumbled Sasuke.

"Ah, I'm Brooke Okari. It's nice to meet you." I said smiling and shaking the hand that he held out to me.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. Likewise." He said.

So far, I haven't learned anything that I didn't know already.

"Will you be helping us on this mission?" He then asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered for me.

Helping seemed like an overstatement. I wasn't a ninja. How could I do anything? Ah well, it seemed to work for Sakura up until now.

"Ah, but you don't have any weapons or a headband?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I said.

"You're not a ninja?" He asked.

"Erm, well I-" I was interrupted.

"Of course she is!"

_Thanks Naruto._

* * *

**Ah, I'm sorry yet again for another short chapter. I start writing waaay too late. I'll try better next time. :)**

**And this is not the end of the flashback I'm explaining! In case any one thought so.**

**Much love.**


End file.
